1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ice fishing devices and more specifically it relates to an ice fishing apparatus which is foldable into a compact storage position.
Ice fishing devices are commonly utilized among fishermen. Most ice fishing devices are bulky and awkward to handle. Additionally, few ice fishing devices allow folding of them into a compact storage position. Most of the ice fishing devices require removal of the bobber before reeling in the fishing line for storage. Therefore, the user loses the exact depth that may have taken hours to locate where the best fishing occurs. Hence, it is an object of the present invention to provide a compact and foldable ice fishing apparatus. Additionally, it is another object of the present invention to provide an ice fishing apparatus which allows the user to retain the position of the bobber upon the fishing line to receive the desired fishing depth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous ice fishing devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 518,013 to Thayer; U.S. Pat. No. 1,230,467 to Ehrler; U.S. Pat. No. 1,264,000 to Bernhardt; U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,616 to Woodley; U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,867 to Bartletti; U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,437 to Harvey; U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,190 to Ward et al all are illustrative of such prior art.
Thayer (U.S. Pat. No. 518,013) discloses a fishing apparatus comprising three legs attached to a base which rotatably supports a reel. A flag is attached to the base which springably notifies the user when a fish has been caught.
Ehrler (U.S. Pat. No. 1,230,467) discloses a fishing device for ice fishing which folds into a swaged structure. Ehrler teaches a pair of legs forming a U-shape pivotally attached to an opposing leg which supports a rotatably mounted reel. A locking strap is removably attached to the reel and the legs which prevents rotation of the reel during fishing.
Bernhardt (U.S. Pat. No. 1,264,000) discloses a signal device for fishing lines. Bernhardt teaches a three legged structure wherein the three legs are pivotally attached to a base member. The reel is rotatably attached between a pair of front legs.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing an ice fishing device which is foldable into a compact storage position. None of the prior disclose an ice fishing apparatus which is both foldable and stable when utilized for fishing. Further, none of the prior art devices disclose an ice fishing apparatus which is capable of receiving a larger bobber attached to the fishing line when reeled in for storage.
In these respects, the ice fishing apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of which is foldable into a compact storage position.